Art of Seduction
by alitablake
Summary: How many ways is there to seduce a man? After dating Ren for almost a year with no action, Kyoko does a little research. Lemon
1. Help!

**A/N: Hi all. First off... I do not own Skip Beat.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this new story. It started out as a song idea for my other short stories but then It grew to something a lot more fun. This is my attempt at Humor. I hope you guys find this funny. **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it.**

**I want to give thanks to J Luc Pitard for being so kind as to proofread this story for me. **

* * *

Kanae stared at her as they sat together in the Love Me Room. While they were no longer Love Me girls, the room had become something of a sanctuary for them, a place where they could talk in the middle of the day or meet up without much interruption. This request was beyond anything Kanae thought would ever come out from her best friend's mouth. It took a while, a long while for her mind to process what she'd heard.

"Moko-san?" Kyoko asked tentatively.

Apparently, she was taking too long. She blinked at her friend of almost three years now and asked, "Why is this a problem?"

"Because I don't know what to do, or where to start." Kyoko looked flustered and defeated.

"Why not flat out ask him?" Kanae stated the obvious. It couldn't be that hard right? Look who they were talking about for crying out loud!

Kyoko blushed saying, "I can't do that. It's way too embarrassing."

"Then I can't help you." Kanae stood up and started to walk out.

"WAIT! Moko-san! Please!" Kyoko jumped and was clinging to her leg.

"Mo! I can't! I'm serious. He's your boyfriend. Just ask him to take the next step. He'll be so happy that he won't care how it happened," Kanae spoke while trying to pry fingers off of her leg.

Kyoko pulled back, sitting on the floor and blushing like mad. "There is no way I can do that. Help me learn a few tricks first, and I know everything will work out."

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you've had boyfriends before; I haven't. I was hoping you could help." Kyoko looked up at her pleadingly.

"Kyoko, I've never had a real boyfriend." Kanae didn't have time for a boyfriend. She'd had admirers sure, but none of them were worth the effort to make a real relationship with. She groaned in defeat and then squatted down in front of her friend, her head hanging low, hair covering her face.

"I… I'm a…virrmrmmrmrm," she mumbled.

"What?" Kyoko tilted her head, confused.

She sighed. "I've never done THAT. Nowhere near to doing anything like that, so you're asking the wrong person."

"But you're the only one I can ask," Kyoko sounded kind of sad saying that.

Kanae thought about it for a moment. Kyoko definitely couldn't ask a guy about it, so that left out most of the people she knew. Then there was Okami-san from Daruma-ya, but that was probably like asking her mother. There was Amamiya, but Kanae'd rather help her herself. She pressed her lips together.

"So you want to seduce Tsuruga Ren?" Kanae asked, beaten.

Kyoko nodded vigorously.

They sat back down on the benches again with Kyoko looking at her like she was the answer to all her prayers. If she was really going to do this, Kanae needed a little information first.

"How far have you guys gotten physically?" She'd never thought she would be asking that. It wasn't any of her damn business what her friend and boyfriend do in their alone time. Why did she have such a weird friend?

Kyoko had to think about it. "Hmm, we do the normal stuff, hug, hold hands, kiss, sometimes he'll put his arm around me."

She blinked in shock. "For six months? Every woman in Japan and probably some men have gone farther with him in their heads in 5 seconds, than you have in six months."

Kyoko cringed. "There was once where we…" she paused blushing trying to find the words. "... started to."

"Ok but?" Kanae encouraged her.

"I stopped him," she replied.

Kanae eyed her suspiciously. "You're not telling me everything. What happened?"

"I got scared and ran out. It was so sudden, and I wasn't really thinking about that. Then he started to…" she licked her lips remembering but didn't say what it was they did - thankfully. "And that's when I got so scared. I pushed him off, hitting him in his stomach with my knee and then he fell to the floor, and I ran out." She was burying her face in her hands embarrassed as she finished her tale.

"Ok, so don't freak out the next time that happens." Nice, practical Kanae.

Kyoko slumped. "He hasn't tried anything since then. That night he ran after me and took me home saying that he could wait until I was ready."

"How long ago was this?" she asked.

"Almost 3 months," Kyoko replied.

Three months seemed really short to Kanae, but she'd heard of worse. Plus, those two had known each other for two years before dating. But the fact that she'd waited three months after the messed up make-out session to pursue this was interesting.

She looked at the mousy girl in front of her and had to ask, "Are you sure you are ready, Kyoko? If he's willing to wait, and you weren't ready then, what makes this so different?"

"I can't stop thinking about it." Kyoko blushed and looked away. Since then, he would hold her hand, and she would remember the way his fingers felt in her hair. He would gently place his hand on the small of her back to guide her though a door and a shudder would run through her body at the thought of how they felt at her naked waist, gliding up her bare thigh. When he kissed her at the end of the night, her body would tighten, her heart pound wildly, and she felt this aching. An odd ache, low on her abdomen, that she realized was a need to be with him. Lust was such a foreign thing to her, she just needed a little time to recognize it. Now that she had, she couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Yes." She looked Kanae in the eyes without doubt. "I want to be with him. I love him."

"Ok. Ok. I won't ask anymore." Kanae really didn't want to know what she was thinking with those dilated eyes. "So what've you tried so far?"

"I thought to wait for the next time- like you said- but he hasn't tried anything since then. Anytime we schedule a date, he takes me out to dinner, or a movie, or an event and then takes me home. The only time I see the inside of his place is if I surprise him at home to cook. Then he takes me home right away after we eat." Kyoko pouted.

"Who kisses who at the end of the night?" Kanae asked.

Kyoko thought about it for a moment. "He kisses me."

"Well there you go. Get yourself in his place and you kiss him, maybe touch him a little more. Perhaps if you initiate the intimacy, he'll take the hint and take over." Kanae thought this was easy. Surely he was merely waiting for her to give him permission?

"Just kiss him?" Kyoko asked and Kanae nodded.

"Do you have protection?" she asked.

"Protection?" Kyoko paused and her eyes widened. "I didn't even think of that! Isn't he going to have that?" she asked, concerned.

"Well, you've been dating for six months, so we know it's been at least that long. I doubt he would've been with anyone once he found out he liked you. He hasn't had a girlfriend for the longest time but that doesn't really mean anything." Kanae was thinking out loud logically, and Kyoko was panicking.

What if he was with someone before her? She didn't even realize her feelings for him until recently. The thought of him being with someone when they knew each other made her stomach turn in jealousy, but she knew he had every right to have been. Still, she hated the thought of it.

Kanae continued as did Kyoko's jealousy. "Since he thinks you're not ready yet, he probably isn't expecting to need anything soon, so yeah. I don't think he'll have anything. You're going to have to pick some up."

"Eh! Wh..wha.. what do I pick up?" Kyoko squeaked.

"I don't know! A condom or something." Kanae stood up and started for the door.

Kyoko jumped up and grabbed her wrist. "You have to come with me!"

"I don't think so! This is your problem. You're the one who wants to do this, not me. I'm going… somewhere else."

"MOKO-SAN!" Kyoko screamed and Kanae couldn't move anymore.

_20 minutes later_

"There are so many," Kyoko whispered.

"Just pick one!" Kanae snapped irritated. They stood at a drug store aisle staring at a bunch of colorful boxes that hung neatly on hooks. Kanae refused to take off her sunglasses and jacket and was looking anywhere else but at the things in front of her. She tried looking to the side but found boxes of KY and other lubricates so she just stared at the floor. Kyoko was hiding behind a large brimmed hat, biting her lip and reading all the boxes.

"I don't know which one. There are different sizes and types and…" Kyoko made a sour face. "Flavors? Why are there flavors?"

"Mo! Buy something or let's leave." Kanae was beet red, and she wanted to burn down the building around her.

"But I need something. These are all for men; isn't there something I can wear?" Kyoko whined and Kanae's head shot up.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She grabbed Kyoko's hand as she yelled at herself, dragging Kyoko out of store. "We'll get you on the damn pill. Let's just get out of here!"

"Pill?"

Kanae wanted to cry but instead pulled out her cell. "We'll schedule an appointment."


	2. The Kiss

Chapter 2 – The Kiss

Their next date was two days after the talk with Kanae. Kanae had explained what little she knew about it, and they'd looked up a doctor and got an appointment. Kyoko was now on the patch. It did take seven days to fully come into effect however, so she quickly picked up a small box of condoms at the drug store while filling her prescription. They were the most generic ones she'd found, and she wanted to thank the person who invented the self-checkout.

They were going to a nice restaurant for a rather late dinner, and then hopefully she could get Ren to take her home, his home. She'd gone out and bought what she hoped was sexy underwear. It was a set, a light tan color bra and thong with black embroidered designs on them. She couldn't wear anything sheer with them but she had an elaborately embroidered dress to wear over top. It was beige with thick embroidery that ran down the front in three rows and then again at the cuffs of her sleeves, which hit just below her elbows. The linen, scoop necked dress was slightly loose but still caught on her curves and fell to mid thigh.

She'd bought the shoes just for this dress. They were a little high, at four inches, but she was coping well with the higher heels recently. They were a touch darker than the dress, with leather straps that ran up her foot to her ankle, leaving an open toe and glimpses of her skin between the straps. She hoped the extra height would help her reach her goal- his lips!

Okami-san knocked on her door as she was putting the final touches on her make-up. "Kyoko-chan, Tsuruga-san is here for you." She opened the door with a friendly smile. "You look more and more beautiful every time I see you. I'm surprised he hasn't stolen you away from us already."

Kyoko blushed lightly and accepted the compliment, "Thank you, Okami-san." She stood, picking up her shoes and then hugged the older woman.

She padded down stairs and as she turned the corner, she saw him. He stole her breath away as he stood casually at the side entrance of the little restaurant. He wore the most gorgeous dark emerald green dress shirt with white buttons trailing down into slick black slacks and black dress shoes. The color made him almost glow and complemented his light skin and dark hair wonderfully. He smiled at her, and she felt her knees get weak.

"Hi," Her voice was breathy as she spoke. Her eyes were only on him as she walked up to him, shoes in hand. She didn't notice the smile nor the slight blush that decorated her face.

"Hey." His voice gave her goose bumps. As she reached him, an arm wrapped around her waist, and Ren pulled her against him gently. She ran her hands up his arms, resting on his large shoulders and stood on her toes to receive a chaste kiss. She felt like she was going to melt in that brief contact.

Kyoko bent slightly down and slipped on her heels. Ren helped her by holding her right hand and at the same time wasn't helping with the distracting hand lingering at her waist. Once her heels were on, she turned around and bid farewell to her landlords.

It was comfortably cool outside under the darkened sky. He escorted her to the car and they drove off to the restaurant. She clutched her purse thinking about what was inside of it and could feel the little patch high on her left butt cheek. She glanced over at Ren and a blush came back.

"You look beautiful tonight, Kyoko," his voice seemed to caress her skin in the confines of his car.

"Thank you. You look wonderful as well," she replied back with a shy smile. He took her hand and kissed the back of it. The feel of his lips on her skin sent a shock through her system. The drive was quick. They reached L'auderge De L'ill, a French restaurant, and parked. She'd never had much experience in other foods but was always willing to try new things.

Ren lead the way inside. He always put his hand on the small of her back. A brief panic flooded her._ He wouldn't be able to feel the little patch right?_ She internally shook her head, the little patch was way too far from his hand; however, it felt like a very noticeable beacon to her. The maître d' led the way to a small table and her breath hitched in alarm.

"Umm… Could we get a booth instead?" Kyoko looked up at Ren pleading. She wanted to sit next to him - next to him was more intimate, she thought.

"Of course, this way please." The maître d' led them farther away and towards the back of the restaurant.

"Is this to your liking?" The man asked, and she nodded slipping in to the side he would normally pick.

"Thank you." Kyoko straightened her dress as Ren tipped the host. Kyoko watched him hesitate for a moment and then sit next to her. It was the only choice after all. If he'd sat across from her, he would be too exposed.

"Why a booth?" he asked as he took a menu.

She shrugged, hugging his left arm and looking up at him with her cheek high on his bicep. "I thought it would be nice to sit next to you. Do you want me on the other side?" She pouted sweetly up at him.

"No." Ren smiled warmly at her, looking down into her eyes. "I like this very much." His right hand came across and caressed her cheek lightly, his thumb touching the corner of her lips. She wanted to kiss it, taste his skin, but she didn't have the courage, and he pulled away. Kyoko looked at the menu sitting closed in front of her and chose instead to look at his.

"May I?" She asked and before he could respond, she moved in closer to him. She took his arm and ducked under it forcing it around her. He cleared his throat, but she didn't look at him to see his faint blush. She replaced his hand with hers on the menu. She felt surrounded by him, his left arm was curled around her back and the length of her thigh touched his. She glanced up at him, and he licked his lips. Kyoko smiled to herself and then focused on the menu as if it was nothing to be so close to him.

She leaned forward to look at the menu and placed her hand on his knee. She felt him tense up under her hand. Smiling up at him, she asked innocently, "It's all in French. How are we suppose to order?"

He swallowed slightly then spoke, "I can read a little of it." Ren started pointing out what things basically were: chicken, beef, fish, pasta- "And your favorite, frog legs." He smiled at her jokingly.

"Oh, we are so ordering that." She grinned up at him and he blanched.

"I was joking. We aren't ordering that."

"Yes, we are and we are both going to eat it." She straightened up and crossed her arms under her breast. The waiter seemed to have sensed they were ready and came over to their table. He showed them a bottle of red wine and asked if they would like a sample.

Ren took a glass and Kyoko stuck with water. She was still too young to drink. She ordered the clam pasta. He got the halibut dinner, and she made sure to get the legs for them to share.

She moved away from her snuggled up position once their food came. Both of their chosen dishes looked incredible, even the dish of frog legs. There were six tiny drumsticks, lightly breaded and fried. They sat on the large lip of a small round dipping bowl. Using her spoon, Kyoko tested the dip and it tasted mostly like garlic. It was light, mild and slightly sweet. She took a leg and dipped it into the creamy sauce. The frog was pretty much like chicken, with a hint of fish but the garlic made the dish.

"These are actually good. Try it," she said after finishing one off.

"Nope, I'm not eating that," Ren said determined. She held up a leg and pouted lightly.

"Look, see?" She took a bite and ate it. "Just a little bite." Ren shook his head and she sighed. "Is it because they aren't boiled?"

"That was a joke! How many times am I going to have to say that?" He said exasperated.

She laughed as she finished another one of the legs. "I'll never mention it again, if you eat one," she offered.

Ren seemed to think about it and proclaimed, "Not worth it." He took a fork full of his fish, completely ignoring the horrible dish between them.

"Ok here." She grabbed a leg and stripped off the meat into an unrecognizable piece of flesh, dipped it lightly in the sauce. "See look, it looks like a piece of chicken." She laughed thinking about Bo. "Like Bo, don't you want to eat me?"

Ren smirked at her, and she saw a flash of the face she'd been looking forward to for months now. Her eyes widened slightly and her heart sped up, but he quickly replaced it with softer face. "You, yes. That-" pointing to the small piece of meat- "No."

"Such a child." She sighed. "Just a little, please? For me?" she looked up at him with large golden brown eyes and he sighed, defeated.

"Yes! Open!" She took the piece of meat and held it up. A little surprised was shown and he looked from her to the frog meat between her fingers then he leaned over and engulfed it and the tips of her fingers into his mouth.

She smiled at him. "See? It's good!"

Ren watched her pulled her hand back and then put the fingers that had just been in his mouth into hers, sucking the sauce from them. He closed his eyes for a moment while she dug into her pasta dish.

Kyoko hid her desire for him by eating. The moment his lips had wrapped around her fingers, she'd felt those soft lips pressing against her neck. As his teeth had brushed against her thumb, she'd felt him nibble her ear. Then when his tongue had licked her forefinger she'd stopped breathing and could only feel his tongue against hers, the way he'd licked her collarbone and a wave of pleasure shot through her. As she'd turned back to her food, she'd counted her blessings that she was an actor. It was supposed to be her seducing him, not the other way around. How she envied him as he wasn't even trying.

The rest of the dinner went well. They talked about their current roles, the funny things that happened as Bo and up and coming plans for the week. But the night was ending, and she had to get him to take her to his place. The question was how?

They were heading to his car when Kyoko tried attempt #1. "Want to go watch a movie at your place?" She looked up at him, her arm hooked around his.

"It's almost 11pm. I should get you home," Ren stated casually.

She grimaced. "I'm not tired, and I don't have anything scheduled for early tomorrow. We can watch whatever you like," Kyoko offered, though if she had her way they wouldn't be watching much. They were now at the passenger side door, and she turned to look up at him. He was looking down at her. It was too dark to really see what his expression was since the light was behind him, but she felt his hand on her arm, his thumb lightly caressing her.

She heard him sigh and replied softly, "It's too late. I'm sorry, next time ok?"

Kyoko looked down at his chest, clearly disappointed. She licked her lips. Maybe if she kissed him like she originally planned, he would change his mind? She placed her free hand low on his chest and smoothed the shirt up till she reached his neck. Using her other hand still clutching her purse, she supported herself at his waist and tilted her head up.

She saw him smile a sweet small smile and met her halfway. Her eyes fluttered closed as his lips pressed upon hers, hands at her tiny waist. It was a soft tentative kiss, but it caused desire to ignite inside of her. Oddly enough, the flames were easily extinguished when he said, "Let's go."

Ren was still smiling, so it couldn't have been a bad kiss. _Maybe he's just tired?_ Kyoko told herself as she slipped into the car, and he closed the door behind her. He drove her home and walked her to her door. Again he pulled her in for a goodnight kiss. He tasted so good, but it ended too quickly.

"I'll call you tomorrow," he promised. His hand held hers as she nodded. They wouldn't get to see each other for another three days and even then it wouldn't be for very long.

"Goodnight, Ren," she said solemnly.

"Goodnight," he said and stepped away, her hands slipping from his as he turned and walked back to his car.


	3. The Movie

**A/N: I do not own The Pillow Book.**

Chapter 3 – The movie

Kyoko was filming most of the day at Box R. It had been two days since her date with Ren and everything was the same as normal. They'd talk on the phone or have a short lunch together, but both of their schedules were too conflicting to pursue anything else. Tomorrow would be one of those short lunches, but today she was on her own. Since the kiss and being more affectionate didn't work, she had to think of something else to do.

She looked for the other actresses of Box R. Rumi, Honami, Chiori, and Yuka all sat together and had already started eating.

Kyoko walked up with her bento in hand, interrupting their conversation, "May I join you?"

"Of course, Kyoko-chan," Rumi, the actress who played the protagonist of Box R said cheerily. Kyoko sat down and they continued their conversation.

"It was so shocking," Yuka said. "I got so upset when he took me to that movie but really, it was kind of fun to watch." She giggled and blushed.

"So you watched it with him?" Honami asked.

Yuka nodded. "I told him to warn me next time- all that nudity and such- it was embarrassing."

Kyoko perked up at this. "What were you watching?"

"A new movie that came out, The Pillow Book. My boyfriend took me to it telling me it was a drama, and that I'd like it. The whole move was about _sex,_" she whispered the word. "I think I was blushing the whole time." Yuka was blushing now recounting it.

"And you liked it?" Kyoko asked.

"Well, it had some odd parts to it, slow at times but in general it was interesting. It's about a girl who thinks calligraphy is sexy and likes having it painted on her body. Like I said, there is a lot of nudity, men and women. Well this girl's dad is a writer but doesn't get very far so when he dies, she wants to take over and write and she uses the whole naked writing thing to get published."

"I could never watch a movie like that," Rumi spoke shyly.

"It actually sounds interesting. Too bad I don't have a boyfriend." Honami laughed as did the other girls.

"Imagine doing the female lead for it." This time it was Chiori who spoke up. Every single one of them turned beet red.

"No way! I'll stick to torturing people," Yuka said and everyone agreed. The conversation took a turn for the less embarrassing, on to more general girl chat.

The next few days flew by and Kyoko had forgotten about the discussion until Ren and she stood outside the movie theater hand in hand looking at what to watch. They'd gone to a small theater that generally didn't have a crowd, plus it was around 5 on a Tuesday. Most people wouldn't be going out to watch a movie after a long day at work.

"Anything look interesting?" He asked, his fingers entwined with hers. She looked at the four possible movies. There were two action movies and a slap stick comedy and then… that movie, the movie Yuka had been talking about. She looked over at him. It was a casual date so he work a light blue polo shirt, untucked over a pair of black jeans and sneakers. He also wore his cap and sunglasses.

Kyoko squeezed his hand lightly, her eyes flickering to the picture of a man and woman together in a tub. Even the poster was suggestive. Could she really watch this movie with him? Her free hand played with the tie of her dress, a dark brown cotton shirt style. It was sleeveless with a wide notched collar, studded-snaps going up the middle with wide belt loops to secure a belt that tied at her waist. She wore three inch wedge chocolate sandals with a few straps around her toes and two that buckled the shoe on in the back.

She should pick the comedy or at least the action flick they hadn't seen, the other they'd seen last week. But this was a chance right? If she could get him to think about it, then maybe it would prompt it.

She bit her lip. "That one."

Ren looked at her, but she couldn't see his expression with his glasses. "Are you sure? That looks…" He fumbled for the right words, "Different than our normal ones."

"Yuka-san liked it, and she watched it with her boyfriend." Kyoko watch Ren hesitate.

"We can watch something else if you prefer?" she offered a little disapointed.

He smiled a closed lip smile and replied, "No, it's ok. If you want to see it, we can."

They walked over and bought the tickets. As per their norm, both got waters but nothing else since they usually ate before or after the movie. The theater was mostly empty. There were two other couples waiting for the film, quietly talking among themselves.

They sat in the back, mostly out of habit. She sat down and could feel her heart drumming in her chest. This was a mistake. How could she watch this? A sound was whispered beside her, and she realized Ren was talking.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" She asked. He took off his hat and shades, tucking them away. She hated when he had to hide himself, it was such a shame.

"You said, Sudo-san saw this. What is it about?" he asked again. Kyoko's mind was racing, what could she say about the movie? Should she warn him about the sex? No, he may want to leave.

"It's about a girl who loves calligraphy and writing. Her father was a writer, and he dies so she follows in his footsteps and uses creative ways to get published," Kyoko explained and wanted to kick herself. How could she not tell him the majority of the movie is about sex and her "love" of the calligraphy was so much more erotic than the love Kyoko has for acting.

"The poster is kind of misleading then," he said and Kyoko felt guilty. She should tell him.

"Well, it focuses a lot on her love life. The man in it is the love interest that helps her." There. That was a good explanation, right? She did say it focused on her love life… sex is love, right? Plus she did say a lot.

"Hmm."

Kyoko felt like her heart was going to burst the moment the lights went out. The movie started out slow, with her father and her growing up. By the time the first nude scene came up, she had calmed down but everything came back rather quickly.

Her forearm was lying on top of his and their fingers entwined as they watched. That normally wouldn't last long. She would get so wrapped up into the movies they watched, she would usually lose their connection. However, as this movie continued she kept the contact with Ren.

She looked up at him once the first erotic scene came on, his eyes were glued to the screen and he was very still. Perhaps this was a bad idea. She turned her eyes back to the screen and blushed. The movie enjoyed showing a lot of detail when she was being written on and they liked writing on some of the more private parts.

She looked at the actress's body and then thought of her own and became really discouraged. Kyoko thought the actress was so much prettier, sexier. What if Ren watched this and then looked at his plain Jane girlfriend and got turned off? She let go of his hand, and he adjusted in his seat.

It progressed and the male lead was introduced. Here Kyoko had to turn away as they filmed him completely. The first time seeing a man naked, and it was on film. Yet as the film went on, the foreplay between the two actors was hard to ignore. She found her attention focused on the screen. Soon she found herself clinging to Ren's arm, her heart racing, her breathing heavy. The music wasn't helping either. It was so sensual, making her think of the man next to her.

Granted he was shifting in his seat a lot, clearly uncomfortable with the movie. She looked at him and saw him leaning away from her, but he was too large a person to completely do so. His frame still allowed her access to his arm. He shifted again. She sighed. This wasn't working either. Once again, she was getting turned on, and Ren was still as stone and looking very emotionless, bored even.

She let herself lean against his arm, placing her head on his shoulder and her arm slipped down to his hand again. She felt him shudder slightly as she did this. She looked up at him and whispered, "You ok?"

He didn't say anything, just nodded and waved the question off with his other hand. One thing that Yuka didn't mention was the ending. It was DISGUSTING. The whole movie was this sensual erotic display and then it ended in the most horrible way. The main love interest kills himself after the heroine gets jealous and turns him away. Then his lover steals his body and skins him for the story written on there as a "souvenir." As soon as the lights went up and they quickly left.

"That was gross," was the first thing she said. If Kyoko was turned on before, she wasn't anymore. They got into Ren's car and took off.

"It was interesting up until that point. Why would anyone do that to someone they love? Keep a picture, not…not… That!"

Ren finally spoke, "That was disturbing, but the chemistry on screen with the two actors was very good."

She understood what he was talking about and one scene in particular. There was a long scene that focused on the developing relationship of the two characters that was very, very exciting to watch with the alluring French song. It really captured the feelings of the two actors very well. She wondered if she could express those types of feelings on film as they did?

"Did you want to eat?" He offered, and she groaned.

She was going to offer to cook something at his place. After the "sexy" film the watched, she figured it was going to be her chance but after that ending, she didn't really know if she could eat.

"Um… I'm not sure. The last part has my skin crawling." She shuddered again.

Ren laughed. "It was an art film. Most art films have a weird plot. Sudo-san didn't mention a lot of the movie to you, did she?"

"No, she didn't," Kyoko answered. While she was thinking of the ending, Ren assumed she didn't know anything about all the sex. He smiled at his cute innocent girlfriend, took her hand and drove her home.

The next day, Kyoko was schedule to do a CM for Box R. Once she saw Yuka, she brought up the movie.

"I saw that movie you were mentioning at lunch a while ago, The Pillow Book," Kyoko told her.

Yuka gasped. "You! You saw that movie?" There was a naughty smile on her lips. "With Tsurgua-san?" she spoke with a bit of envy in her eyes.

Kyoko nodded. "You didn't mention how awful the ending was."

Yuka blushed a dark red. "Well actually, I wasn't really paying attention to the ending. I kind of got caught up in the feeling in the middle of the film and Jun and I started…."

Kyoko cut her off blushing, "I… I get it."

"What was the ending like?" Yuka asked genuinely curious.

She shuddered. "Your ending is better than the movie's, let's put it that way." She smiled and left for the shoot.

**A/N: The Pillow Book is a real movie made in 1996. I read the synopsis of it and I had to use it as their movie. Granted I haven't seen it so if anyone as, and I got it something wrong please allow me to fix it. But everything on here is based off reviews and yeah the ending is really that sick.**


	4. Anger

Chapter 4 – Anger

It was Thursday night, and it was time for Bo. Kyoko had to come in early to get into her suit so it was fairly unexpected when she saw Ishibashi Yuusei there as early as she was.

"Good evening, Yuu…" Kyoko started out loud and then quieted it down once she realized he wasn't alone. She heard someone yelling at him, a woman.

"You are so aggravating!" The woman yelled at him.

"Stop being so jealous! I wasn't with anyone," Yuusei yelled back at her.

Kyoko was able to see the woman now. She was beautiful with long brown hair and a figure to die for. She had a yellow tube top shirt that tied above her large chest and billowed out till it clenched her waist and fell over her hips. It was sexy, yet didn't cling onto her body, along with a short blue jean skirt. She was gorgeous.

"Ha! You're a playboy!" The woman yelled out snidely.

"At least I'm not an annoying bitch," Yuusei bit back.

Kyoko's eyes widened at his insult, and she saw her slap him. Then, without provocation, they started kissing. His hands were all over her as hers were him. She'd never encountered a complete 180 degree turn around from arguing to kissing in her life. She blushed as the woman plastered her body to Yuusei, and Kyoko quickly turned around to run, right into Shinichi.

"Oof…" She felt hands at her arms, "You ok, Kyoko-chan?" Shinichi asked, concern lacing his voice and face.

Kyoko kept blushing. "Yes, yes. I just…um… have to go get dress." She couldn't look into his eyes, side stepped him and quickly ran through the stage to get to her suit instead of going back stage.

Shinichi was confused then heard sounds. He stepped closer and around the corner saw Yuusei with his girlfriend.

"Yo! Can you not do that here?"

The girl jumped off of the man in shock, then slapped Yuusei again before storming off as she fixed her clothes back in place. Yuusei simply smiled and picked up his beanie hat slipping it back on.

"You have weird taste man." Shinichi just shook his head.

"Yeah, but she's fun." Yuusei grinned as he watched his girlfriend walk away.

The show continued like nothing happened but inside, Kyoko was plagued with the scene she witnessed. Tonight they were interviewing a very popular baseball player. He was young and named MVP for this season. Bo was dressed in a baseball jersey and hat complete with a foam baseball bat.

The staff had made the stage into a small baseball field. They didn't want the chance of breaking something so they used children's baseball equipment and Bo was the referee. They played two vs. two, first one to score wins. Hikaru was teamed up with the star against the Yuusei and Shinichi. The crowed loved it, especially when she kept calling the boys out when sliding into base. It actually played very well since the guest felt awkward playing with such weightless equipment, but he and Hikaru were the first to score a point.

At the end of the show, the Ishibashi group finally found a way to get Kyoko to eat with them. Buy the food first and then ask her to join them. Since they'd bought enough food for her as well, she felt guilty and didn't want to the food to go to waste, so she would stay.

"Kyoko-chan!"

She stopped as she was passing by the room, already out of her Bo costume. She stepped into the room and there were the three of them with an okonomiyaki waiting for her.

"You guys are going to make me gain weight," she whined but sat down in the only seat available next to Hikaru and picked up a piece.

"You look great, Kyoko-chan, besides there is no way for you to gain anything in that Bo sweat suit," Yuusei spoke as they ate their okonomi-anpan. A flash of Yuusei with the woman flashed in her mind, and she couldn't look at him.

"Are you ok, Kyoko-chan? Was the suit too hot tonight?" Hikaru asked, concerned. He knew along with the rest of the world that she was taken and while he was heartbroken, he still cared for her.

"Ah no, I'm fine." She was blushing.

"She's probably still embarrassed from earlier today. Yuusei, you should know better than to make out with your girlfriend in public," Shinichi spoke.

This time Yuusei blushed. "You saw that?" Kyoko's blush deepened, confirming his question. "I'm sorry Kyoko-chan." He laughed. "She followed me here, because she wanted to finish the argument. She loves fighting, man. I couldn't help it. She's so sexy when she's mad."

Hikaru panicked. "Don't talk that way in front of her, Yuusei. You'll embarrass her."

Kyoko spoke up, curiosity getting the best of her, "Your relationship is always like that?" She spoke quietly and the three of them looked at her in a sort of shocked interest.

Yuusei coughed a little. "Um… not always. We have fun, laughing and stuff. She's a nice girl. I like her a lot." He then grinned, adding, "She's fiery."

The guys laughed saying that was an understatement. All the girls he'd dated had a temper, but he loved them that way.

Sunday night came and Kyoko knew Ren finished his work early, but instead of planning something, she'd said she needed to help at Daruma-ya. However, that was far from the truth, Kyoko was going to wait outside his building and suprise him when Ren came hom. He hated when she stood out there alone waiting for him but since she was there, he would have to take her inside.

She wore a white sheer tank top with a scoop neck along with a dark blue skirt that was stopped at mid thigh. Simple white flat slippers adorned her feet. While the outside outfit was simple, she felt feminine underneath. She wore a very sheer white eyelet baby doll slip. Her bank account was starting to grow thin after buying so many different kinds of underwear, but she'd gone into the store and saw these things and wondered how he would feel if he saw them on her. It came with matching white panties.

Ren saw her, and she recognized the surprise on his face which quickly went to annoyed and then concerned. "Kyoko, if you are going to stop by, you should at least wait inside. They know you; they would have let you in. "

"But it's so nice tonight and I wasn't waiting long." She smiled up at him innocently.

He frowned. "I thought you had to help at the restaurant today," he asked as they walked through the garage door to the elevator. There were two entrances, one for residents and one for guest. Residents didn't have to see the lobby if they didn't want to.

Kyoko couldn't help the look of accomplishment as she was finally going to his place. "They said they didn't need me, so I thought to surprise you." She looked up at him. "That's ok right?"

"Of course, I'm always happy to see you."He smiled down at her and warmth spread down her body. He meant those words and that encouraged her more to pursue this. He had his arm around her, a hand lightly resting on her waist. He leaned his tall frame down, and she was more than willing to meet him half way. Her hands braced against his chest as she met his lips. It was short lived with the ding sound interrupting them, and the elevator door opened to his floor. He escorted her in, and she merrily went inside and sat on his couch.

"Let me change and we can go out. Do you have anything in mind?" He asked as he padded to his bedroom.

"I thought we could stay here tonight," she yelled out and then waited. Did he hear her?

"I can cook something," she added, hoping to entice him. He did say he liked her cooking.

Ren came out and she whimpered slightly. She'd seen him in so many pictures with his shirt off or undone but seeing it in person was always more impressive. She watched the muscle underneath move as he pulled the shirt over his head, getting a nice view of his defined abs. Pushing his arms through the sleeves made his pecs dance and the cloth fell over his skin wonderfully.

"While I would love that, I don't have any food." He walked over to her, holding his hand out.

She crossed her arms, refusing his help up. "Then let's order in."

Ren sighed but tried again. "There's this new place I wanted to try. Let's go there." He smiled at her. "Please?"

She licked her lips. Normally she would go, but she wanted to make him upset. Maybe if she was more difficult he would get turned on, like Yuusei.

"No." She shook her head. "You always want to go out. I'm starting to think you don't like my company."

Ren looked shocked for a moment. "I… I merely want to treat you." He sat down beside her. "I love being with you. I love you, Kyoko." His hand brushed up her arm and caressed her cheek. She almost gave up her idea and said yes but having his body so close reminded her of her goal.

"Maybe I don't want to keep sharing our time together with the rest of the world. Maybe I would like to be with you privately sometimes," she whined. Jealousy was not really one of her things. Kyoko understood that every woman out there wanted him, but he never showed any interest in anyone. For one, he would never had time for anyone. They barely had time together. And she trusted him, she had to in order to fall in love with him. Granted she did feel some pangs of jealousy when he acted a romantic scene with another woman. She took those brief emotions and tried to bring them out tonight.

Ren was taken aback. "Are you jealous?"

Kyokoshrugged, her arms still crossed in front of her defensively.

"What have I ever done to make you feel jealous?" he asked.

"You're always so nice to all the women we meet. How would you like it if I was that nice to the men I work with?" She smiled smugly. "If the ratings are true, men think my Natsu is very alluring."

She wasn't looking at him, but something cold and dark made her shudder, causing all the tiny hairs on her body to stand. Every cell in her body was telling her to run, to hide. Wait a minute, why did she wanted to make him angry? This was the stupidest idea she ever had! After a year of not seeing the demon lord, she had practically forgotten about him. Kyoko froze on the spot. Her voice didn't want to work, and she couldn't help but stare at him as he glared at her.

"Is there something you want to tell me? Are you seeing someone else?" His voice was dark, and it chilled her to the core.

"N…n…n…no, I love you, Ren! But… but… you've had girlfriends in the past and… and… I've never really been in a real relationship so I get insecure." It hurt to talk, she thought she was going to die, she was so scared.

"They didn't mean anything," Honestly, Ren hadn't known they didn't mean anything, but he found it was true. They didn't. He lifted her chin and looked at her glossy tear filled eyes. "It wasn't until I found you that I realized what love was. I'm never going to leave you," he said sincerely making her smile softly.

She nodded but a thought crept into her head. _They?_ How many women has he been with? When Kanae was talking about protection she mentioned how he hasn't had a girlfriend for a while but that didn't mean he hadn't been with anyone.

"Ren…," she whispered curiously. "Could I ask you something private?" She watched him pull back and clear his throat, clearly worried.

"Sure," he said cautiously.

"When was your last girlfriend?"

Ren felt a sense of relief and at the same time, fear. He took a deep breath. "It's been years. Why do you ask?"

She shrugged. "Is that also the last time you've…" she hesitated at her question, "been intimate?"

At this Ren almost choked on nothing, he flushed a bright red. He stood up and started pacing the floor. "Where is this coming from, Kyoko?"

"I was talking with Moko-san, and it came up. She said a person doesn't have to be in love to make love. I knew that but… but I never really thought of you with other girls like that. I know you aren't a virgin, so I wanted to know," Kyoko explained in a hurry trying to get her thoughts out without making him upset.

The more she spoke, the more Ren blushed. He wanted to hide in a dark room. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Yes, it's been a while. Once I found out I loved you, I wasn't interested in anyone else."

Kyoko smiled at his confession. She hated to admit it but she loved that he was only thinking of her, so she really didn't think anything of her next question. "How many lovers have you had?"

Ren looked like he wanted the world to swallow him up. "Um… a few."

"So like three?" she asked again.

"Ok, several," he retorted.

Kyoko was now getting confused. "Twice that? Six?"

"Not quite," Ren admited making her frown. How many ex-girlfriends did he have! He's only 22! He said he'd loved her for about two years before confessing to her. So then from 20 and there were no rumors of girlfriends since he debuted. She sat back and stared off. She swallowed a large lump in her throat. How could she think about sleeping with someone so experienced?

What if she did something stupid? What if he didn't like the way she made love? Surely the other women he'd been with were a lot more talented that she was.

"Kyoko?" Ren spoke up after a few seconds.

She didn't hear him, her mind was preoccupied. The lace slip underneath started to feel itchy against her skin. They probably wore sexier things than this silly slip too. There were probably women who would wear nothing but a robe and appear in front of him naked. He was a star- Japan's number 1 actor and sexiest man. There was no way she could compare to all the beautiful women in Japan!

"Kyoko, say something," Ren said worriedly. He was looking into her face. She hadn't noticed him move in front of her.

"I told you they meant nothing to me. I was young, and I thought I was in love. I didn't know what love was, what it truly meant before you. You believe me, right?" he said desperately.

Kyoko blinked; he looked worried and scared.

"Kyoko, please say something."

She smiled lightly. "I'm sorry. I just need a moment. I mean I shouldn't be surprised but I… I just thought…."

Thought what? That he'd only had one girlfriend before her. One lover? Sho was the only person who had kissed her before him, then everything was only him. Her first real kiss was with Ren. She'd never let anyone come close to her physically like she let Ren do. She was on birth control for him, for crying out loud!

"I…" She stood up and Ren let her. "I should go," Kyoko said sofetly in a far off voice. She started to walk to the door but Ren grabbed her wrist.

"Kyoko, I love you. There's been no one else. I don't want anyone else," Ren pleaded with her. She had to understand, he didn't want to lose her to his past not this past.

"I hear you." She turned towards him and she smiled small smile. "I love you too, Ren. I promise I'm not upset about the number of girlfriends you've had." She slipped her wrist from his hand and he let her. "I'm just intimidated." Her eyes spaced out for a moment then focused on him.

"I need to think some things through, ok? I'll talk to you later," she finally said.

"Let me take you home, it's dark and I… let me take you home." It didn't sound like a request but more of something he needed to do. She nodded. The ride down to his car and to the restaurant was taken in pure silence. Kyoko didn't mind, but she glanced at Ren every so often and he looked frightened, worried.

She didn't understand why though. He was Tsuruga Ren. Everyone wanted him. She wanted him too, but she had to rethink her tactics. Having to compete with all those sexy women gave her pause. She had to be able to come out on top or he would leave her.

They arrived at the Daruma-ya, and Ren stopped her before she exited the car. "Are you ok? Are we ok?"

She nodded. "Yes," she said and sat back down. Even looking nervous and afraid, he looked good. She leaned forward and kissed him. He was such a good kisser. The moment her lips pressed against his, he captured her with a hand at her cheek. His fingers wove into her hair. He kissed her back like she was the richest of wines, his tongue sweeping inside her mouth and she couldn't help the moan that slipped her throat.

He pulled away, and she was left to relearn how to breathe.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?" he said. She lazily opened her eyes and he still looked a little worried but smiled at her endearingly.

"Ok." She stepped out of the car and made her way inside. Ren made sure to watch her until she was inside- safe- then took off.

Kyoko leaned against the door, her head fuzzy. _Why didn't he do that at his place?_ That kiss made her even more determined. No one was taking him away from her. She would simply have to step it up. Damn her modesty!


	5. Clothes

Chapter 5 – Clothes

"Please Moko-san! I need your help," she begged over the phone.

"I already helped you, if my first idea didn't work. I've got nothing else." Kanae was on a break in the middle of her shoot in the Minamori Miyako series.

"Oh, I have a new idea, but I need your help to shop for it," Kyoko said cheerily on the phone.

"Shopping?" Kanae said suspiciously. "Hmm, ok, I'm free on Friday till 5. So we can go Friday afternoon."

"Thank you, Moko-san!" Kanae cringed at Kyoko's voice, already dreading the Friday to come.

"Mo, it's fine. I'll see you Friday at 11am. Ok?" Kanae suggested, and Kyoko agreed.

When Friday came around, it had been a little over a week since she found out about Ren's past, and she had just gotten paid, so she hoped to buy something really nice- no!- really sexy for him and not just underwear.

"You didn't tell me this was what we were shopping for."

They stood in the middle of an extremely well known world wide store for lingerie, considering it was a Tokyo store, the place was two stories tall. The first floor was perfume, clothing and swim suits but they were of course on the second floor. It's not that Kanae minded shopping here, but the idea that they were shopping here so Kyoko could seduce someone? That was simply wrong.

"Couldn't you do this alone?" Kanae asked as Kyoko was looking at a matching bra and panty set of red lace.

"This isn't the part I need help with. I need help with the outer clothing, but I need these too, and I didn't think you would mind coming," she replied.

"Oh, ok. What do you want to wear?" Kanae asked while was looking at the items up for sale.

"Something sexy, something that Natsu would wear to seduce someone," Kyoko replied casually.

Kanae froze. She'd been suckered. "Natsu? Natsu would put on her underwear and approach him a trench coat with heels. Do you really want to do that?"

Kyoko blushed. "Well, no. I want something a little more me." She picked up a black garter belt set and held on to it but continued looking.

"It's that nothing else has worked. I kissed him like you said, he kissed me back. I took him to a suggestive movie and it was awful. I even tried to make him angry and of course that didn't work. I don't understand how anyone could enjoy that," Kyoko said bitterly.

Anger? Kanae almost laughed at that. She'd only seen Ren angry once and never wanted to see that again. They continued to look around until Kyoko found something she liked. They were walking towards the cash register when Kanae stopped her.

"Moko-san? Did you want to look at something?" Kyoko asked.

Kanae didn't reply just pointed up at a mannequin. On it was a red cut of fabric, that looked a little like an apron. There were two strings that curved over the shoulders and connected to the top of the slip. Then about an inch below the armpit were six thin strings that curved around its ribs each about half an inch apart from the next. It was on both sides of the little slip. From behind there was a sequin and rhinestone accent where all the little straps would meet in the middle of her back. Then there was a matching red thong. The fabric was pure red, nothing decorating it but it really didn't need it.

"That's pretty, Moko-san. Did you want to try that?"

Kanae looked at her like she was crazy. "No, not for me, for you. Buy that."

Kyoko looked at the backless slip and blushed. "I couldn't wear that. It wouldn't look good on me."

"Oh? Ok then try it on. Let's see." Kanae looked at the display. There were three different colors available for the sexy little slip; black, white and the red one on display. She grabbed an extra small white one and shoved it in Kyoko's arms.

"But, Moko-san it's a thong… I'm not trying on a thong."

"The slip, stupid, not the underwear." Kanae forced Kyoko into the dressing room with the baby doll and closed the door. "Put it on," she yelled.

Kyoko tried to make sense of the slip, trying to get the straps to come together again. She held it up and bit her lip nervously. She shook her head.

"Moko-san, I can't!" Kyoko tried pushing the door open and Kanae slammed it shut.

"I'm not letting you out till you try it on," Kanae yelled back through the door.

Kyoko groaned and started undressing. The fabric felt really nice against her skin and while it looked see through, once on, she really couldn't see anything. Her white bikini bottoms matched the slip. She looked in the mirror and from the front and thought it looked very pretty. The fabric curved around her small breasts and fell in front smoothly, but she felt so naked from behind. She twisted a little and saw the straps. With a thong she would feel really exposed.

"Can I take it off now, Moko-san?" She sounded scared and nervous.

"How does it look? Let me see."

Kyoko screamed, "Don't open the door!" But her friend was already inside with the door closed behind her. Kyoko tried to cover herself but the mirror showed everything.

Kanae blushed lightly but shook her head. They were both women and she'd seen worse in the dressing room. Then she truly looked at her. Kyoko was stunning, even in this slip of a thing. Why she thought she was unappealing was beyond Kanae.

"Put your arms down. You're not even showing anything." She pushed at the crossed arms.

"It feels like I am." Kyoko's face was bright red, but she moved her hands down.

"You should get it," Kanae finally said.

"Are you looking at it!? I'm not wearing anything!" Kyoko twisted to see her back in the mirror and the blush got darker, if that was actually possible.

"Actually you're wearing more that that other thing you're going to buy," Kanae said but the look on Kyoko's face said she didn't believe her. "Look, you aren't showing anything up at front at all. The scoop neck is high enough that there isn't any real cleavage and you're covering everything, all the way down below your hips."

"But the back!" she complained.

Kanae looked at the mirror. "So the straps are like a bra strap. Nothing different there and the thong is the same that you'd normally wear. Nothing is different." She picked up the black garter belt set. "See look, it's the same damn thong but in black. Kyoko, you look great in that and that looks classier than this crap." She threw the garter belt to the floor.

"Are you sure? It looks ok on me?" Kyoko turned around and ran her hand down the silky fabric. She did like the way it felt. "Perhaps you're ri…Moko-san what are you doing?" she asked, fear thick in her voice.

"I'm going to prove my point. Come on get dressed." Kanae was looking at the picture she just took of Kyoko in the slip with her phone. She looked like a model and the silly girl thought she looked awful in it.

"Moko-san, you didn't take my picture right? Not in that." Kyoko stumbled out of the dressing room straightening out her clothes.

"Yup, now come on." Kanae grabbed her hand and they headed downstairs. She looked around and found a target. Since the first floor was normal clothes, there were a lot more men around.

"Moko-san!" Kyoko cried in a hushed yell. "What are you doing?"

Kanae walked towards a young man who looked to be waiting for something or someone, probably his girlfriend. It was perfect - he was even taken, so his opinion should be honest. She turned towards the almost weeping Kyoko and hid her within hearing distance from the man.

"Stay here. Listen," Kanae ordered.

"What? Why? Wait? You're not going to show him, are you? I don't know him, Kyoko pleaded.

"Shut up and stay here. Trust me." Kanae then turned and walked towards the man.

"Excuse me, we are taking a little survey and I was hoping you could help out?" Kanae smiled a dead sexy but sweet smile at the man, and he blushed, shuffling his feet a little.

"Um.. sure," he answered shyly.

Kanae smiled. "Thank you." She pulled up the picture. "What do you think of this?"

He let out an appreciative breath. "Wow, um…" He looked around nervously. "I mean she's very beautiful."

"Do you think she's sexy?" Kanae heard a groan from behind her and widened her smile at the man.

"God, yes. Is she a new model or something?" Kanae watch the man fluster in front of her, staring at the picture of her best friend and quickly snapped the phone shut. His eyes were dilated and the items he was holding drifted to the front of his pants unconsciously.

"Something like that. Thank you so much for your help sir. I hope you have a wonderful day." She smiled again at him and turned to walk away.

"Wait…"

Kanae paused and turned back at him. "Yes?"

"Um… could you send that to me? If it's a model it's going to be published right? Could I get an advanced copy?" he asked her, jittery. Kanae immediately thought the guy was a perv.

Instead of scowling, she smiled teasingly. "Now, now. You're going to have to wait for the advertisement like the rest of Tokyo." Kanae backed away and the man nodded in disappointment.

As soon as he turned around to stand back at his spot, Kanae pulled a mortified Kyoko out from behind a rack of clothing.

"I can't believe you did that! That man saw everything! How could you do that," Kyoko cried.

"Mo! He did not. The picture is tiny and I told you before, it doesn't show off that much! Besides you heard the guy, you look sexy and beautiful." Kanae led Kyoko to the register, and they waited their turn to purchase the little slip.

"But still! You deleted it right? It's gone?" Kyoko asked.

"Of course," she lied.

They bought the item and shopped around for outer wear. As they shopped, Kanae was arguing with Kyoko every step of the way.

"I thought you wanted to be sexy!" Kanae shouted agrivated.

"I do but asking me to wear that as a shirt is too much," She groaned.

"Look it's going to be covered with a really nice jacket." Kanae slipped said jacket onto her. Kyoko really liked the jacket. It was black and short, stopping at her hips. There was a wide belt that tied at her waist and it overlapped a little at the front, so it looked like a shirt. The opening widened out so that whatever was underneath would be peeking out. The collar was very wide with some faint swirl pattern. The sleeves were short and crimped a little at the edges. With this on, all you would be able to see was a hint of the white fabric underneath it, like with her current purple top.

With the jacket on, she could feel more comfortable wearing the slip and she didn't have to take it off until they were alone. Kyoko felt like Kanae was giving her an out so she stopped fighting her. "Ok. I'll do it," Kyoko finally caved in.

Their shopping lasted until Kanae had to leave. They'd eaten lunch then proceeded to buy a black mini skirt and shoes so high that she would have to practice walking in. That night, Ren called since she'd spent the day with Kanae.

"Did you get anything?" He asked. She pictured him at home relaxing on his couch, staring out a window.

"I did. A whole new outfit. I hope you'll like it." Kyoko smiled to herself. She spent quite a bit of money on everything, but knew this would work since Kanae picked it out.

"I'm sure I will. You look great in everything," he replied.

She blushed. She never knew what to say to his complements, they were so new to her. "Are you free Sunday morning?"

"Yeah, I start a job at 1pm. Did you want to do something?" he asked, sounding as hopeful as she did when planning something.

"Yes, I was hoping we could have breakfast together." _After I spend the night_, she thought to herself.

"Oh? Want to try a new place?" She made a face at the phone; of course he wanted to go out. Well he'll see the error of his ways come Saturday night. She only wanted to make sure he didn't have an excuse to kick her out that night, like having to get up early.

Saturday went by way too fast. He was coming in at ten that night from his last job, and she wanted to be upstairs at his door to greet him. She took a cab to Ren's place, not wanting to walk in the shoes anymore than she had to. They were actually easier to walk in than she thought, but still, she could sense it would take a toll on her after a bit. They were five and a quarter inch heels with a one inch platform. She had to take small steps. There was a basic strap at her toes, leaving them bare but it was the ankle that she liked. A leather cuff encased her ankle and it looked like it tied up front but actually zipped in the back. It made her feel kind of threatening wearing them.

Kyoko stepped out of the cab and strutted to the doorman. She really didn't have a choice in the way she walked, the heels made her body sway. She bowed slightly to the man and his eyes just about bugged out.

"Um… I know the resident in 1203, could I-" She was interrupted.

"Of course, Mogami-sama. Do you need to be let in as well?" The older man held the door open, looking at the ground instead of at her.

"Oh, you can do that?" she asked.

"Yes, miss. He left instructions to let you in if you stopped by, no matter what time or day." He straightened up, trying hard to look at her face only.

Kyoko blushed. _Did he know I was coming?_ She thought to herself.

"When did he say this?" she asked.

"A few months back, miss." His reply shocked her a little bit. _He really doesn't like me standing outside._ Well this was actually perfect. She could surprise him inside his place.

"I would love to wait inside. Thank you."

She stepped inside and the doorman went behind the front desk. She waited for a moment. Was she suppose to go up alone? But he came back quickly.

"Here's the key, please return it to him or to us once you leave." He handed her a single key.

Kyoko smiled and bowed politely.

"Thank you." She pivoted on her toes and walked to the elevator. It was twenty minutes before ten, so there was time to prep herself. She slipped into his place- it was dark and cool inside- and couldn't help the silly grin on her face.

"Darling, I'm home," she said to the empty condo, giggling. She took off her shoes, but kept them with her. If she wanted to wear them when he arrived she'd have to clean them up first. It wouldn't do to mess up his carpet. She padded into the darkened living room and ran her hand across the back of the couch.

She was in Tsuruga Ren's apartment all by herself, like she lived here. She couldn't stop smiling. Biting her lip, she ran to the bathroom first and flipped on the light. Making sure the soles of her shoes were nice and clean, she set them aside. Fifteen more minutes. She checked her make-up, which was still fine and then her hair. It wasn't windy so everything was still normal. Kyoko opened up the jacket and looked at the little slip in the mirror.

A blush crawled up her skin as she half took off the jacket. She could actually see her nipples a little bit through the sheer fabric! She turned around, looking at the back. The jacket hid everything perfectly. She was feeling giddy just thinking about his expression. She took a shaky breath. Ok, excited was a better word than giddy. Nervous would do as well.

She opened her purse and pulled out a mint. That's when she noticed something she'd completely forgotten about. Her fingers brushed the little foil package.

It was a little after a month since she'd started on birth control, so she didn't need them anymore. What could she do with them? Maybe throw them away? But she didn't want them to go to waste. Suddenly, she heard a noise and jumped in shock. Her hand slammed off the light switch.

Ren's early! She quickly grabbed her shoes and shoved her feet in them, almost falling over in the process. She heard the front door close, so she zipped the little zippers as quietly as she could. A light in the apartment turned on, the soft glow lighting up the hallway as she was tying the jacket back in place.

_What do I do? What do I do?_ She strained her ears to try and hear what he was doing but all was quiet. Was he coming this way? Then there was a clink. _Hmm, in the kitchen. Ok!_ She peeked out and didn't see anything. She quickly looked down the hall. His bedroom was only a few steps away. _Make a mad dash and you can surprise him on his bed_, she told herself.

Kyoko took a deep, quiet breath and peeked once more. Still nothing. _RUN!_ She cursed the shoes on carpet. but somehow managed to tip toe into his bedroom. Her heart was hammering almost painfully in her chest. She looked around the large bedroom and then realized she was empty handed. What if he went to the bathroom first? He'd find her purse.

She peeked out and saw his arm through the opening of the hall. If he needed to go, he would have gone straight there after coming in, not going to get a drink. She took some calming breaths, walked over and sat on his bed. A strong blush erupted on her cheeks.

_No time for that. Hurry and get in the middle before he comes in._ She turned over and crawled to the center, the loose fabric of the slip caressing her thighs as she moved. She looked at the bed a little bit and laid down, completely straight.

_No, not sexy._ She turned on her side, her head propped on one hand, then she moved a leg up, making her knee bend into the air. _Ugh no._ She moved her leg back down, bent slightly in front of the other. She could feel him coming down the hall. She flung her right arm above her head, then back down behind her back, and finally settled for letting it lie limply on her waist.

She saw his silhouette at the door holding a glass of something and she licked her lips in anticipation. He was taking a sip when he flipped on the lights.

"Welcome home," she said seductively.

If Kyoko wasn't trying to keep herself in her skin, she would have been concerned with what Ren did, either that or she would've been laughing, He jumped so high, she thought he'd hit his head on the door frame. He braced himself with one hand, the other dropping his glass, and he curled his hand into a fist. Cursing- in English no less, "HOLY….shit."

She picked herself up, her arm fully extended like she was going to run to him but stopped. "Are you ok?"

"Kyoko." He took a breath, his hand flying to his head as he tried to calm down. "How long have you been here?" He finally looked at her, and took in where she was and how she was dressed.

"A little bit... I wanted to surprise you." She sat on the bed and almost tucked her legs under herself but stopped. She watched him pick up his glass from the floor, and he snorted.

"You certainly did that." He was trying not to look at her and she didn't want that. He left the doorway for a moment and then came back with a towel. He kneeled down and started patting the floor.

"I'm sorry." She went to her knees as he blotted the carpet. "The office gave me a key and said I could go in." She made her voice go deep. "Thank you setting that up for me." She saw his eyes flicker to her as she started to crawl towards the edge of the bed.

"I'd rather you be safe in here than outside." He stood up looking at the towel. "But next time turn on a light or something. At least greet me when I come in."

She licked her lips and pouted. "But then that would have ruined the surprise."Kyoko reached the end of the bed and let one foot come down. His eyes caught her spike heels, and he couldn't stop looking. The other foot joined in and she very slowly walked towards him.

"Do you like the new outfit? I wanted to show it to you." She ran her hands to the tie at her waist. She walked like Natsu and spoke like her, but her mind was racing with only Kyoko. She had to use some of Natsu's techniques otherwise she wouldn't be able to pull this off.

"It's very nice," Ren coughed. His eyes roamed across her body and kept going back to her legs.

She smiled a very Natsu smile.

"Is that all? Just nice?" She finally reached him and he was clenching the towel very tightly in his hand. She ran her finger tips from his whitening knuckles, very slowly up his arm. Ren was still wearing a dress shirt and tie. She moved her hand to the knot of the tie and slowly down the length of it.

"You look…"

She watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

"... wonderful," he finally said. His voice sounded strained.

With her heels on, she was so very close to his lips, much more than she was used to.

"So proper," she whispered, her eyes flickered to his and it made her heart skip. They were heavy lidded, dilated and hungry. He clearly liked this. Yet, if it was working, why hadn't he touched her? She took both her hands and started to undo the tie. Once it was undone, she unbuttoned the first button of his collar. Kyoko stepped into him, pressing the length of her body against his and kissed his chin, her hands still working down his shirt, fingertips brushing his skin every so often. She wasn't able to get half way down before he grabbed her.

Her eyes met with the Emperor and her breath came out in a shudder. He forced her hands behind her back and she had to bend back slightly at the force. She took a step back trying to regain her balance but his other arm caught her around the waist and his mouth assaulted hers.

Kyoko groaned as he pressed against her lips hard. There was no choice but to open her mouth allowing his tongue to thrust inside of her. She whimpered into his mouth as he made sweeping, swirling motions inside her mouth. Ren played with her tongue as his right hand found the open skin at her back. She felt herself slipping and he let go of her arm and embraced her with both arms. She hungrily fed from the sweetness of his mouth. Then he pulled back.

She whined softly and tried to kiss him again but he held her back. "What's wrong?"

The Emperor left and the Demon Lord came back. "I don't like being played with, Natsu."

Kyoko's eyes widened. _He thought I was playing Natsu?_ Before she could speak, he picked her up princess style and started walking to the front door.

"Wait, Ren!" She huffed as he set her down and she had to catch herself. Suddenly something was thrust into her hand and the door was opened.

"Ren, I'm not pretending to be Natsu. Stop, Ren," she tried to explain.

He pushed her out the door. "Stop? You stop this. Kyoko would never do this."

He looked at her with a softened expression. "Kyoko, don't let your characters rule you. I've had problems with personalities too." He cupped her cheek. "Tomorrow morning I'll pick you up like we planned and we can talk about it." He pulled her into a hug and then let her go.

"Go home," he said as he closed the door on her.

She finally looked at her hand, it was money. She let out a frustrated huff and knocked on the door.

"REN!" She screamed out. Nothing.

"REN! OPEN THE DOOR." Still nothing.

Kyoko growled. She stayed at his door silently for a few minutes. He really was sending her home in a cab? He hadn't even offered to take her home. "I'm walking," she yelled through the door and waited.

"ARRRRG!" She turned and walked off. Once she reached the lobby, the same man was there with a cab waiting for her. He must have called down. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling as if she could see him and a saddened expression crossed her face. She walked over to the doorman and realized she'd forgotten her purse in his bathroom.

"I'm sorry. I left my purse up there with the key," she explained.

"It's ok, miss. We will receive the key from Tsuruga-sama tomorrow. Have a good evening, miss."

"Thank you," she said glumly and hopped in the cab.


	6. Food

Chapter 6 – Food

The next morning was awful. No matter what Kyoko said, Ren was convinced she'd been Natsu. Finally she agreed with him and their breakfast outing changed to something more normal. She even got her purse back.

"Did you look inside?" She kept thinking of the condoms.

"Nope, I found it and put it somewhere I'd remember, so I could bring it back to you," he spoke while cutting up his eggs.

Kyoko sighed in relief. Things lightened up as they ate, and he had her laughing again by the time he took her home. She wanted to stay angry at him for thinking she was Natsu the night before, but somewhere during their conversation, he'd stolen her anger away. Ren would smile at her, tease her, talk about silly things and she found herself smiling and sharing in his humor.

It was noon when she was dropped off at the restaurant. Today she had nothing scheduled. It was an opportunity to start going through a new offer but as soon as she went inside, she saw how slammed they were. Quickly she ran upstairs and put on a light blue basic kimono.

"Kyoko-chan, we are fine. You don't have to help," Okami-san protested as soon as Kyoko started cleaning off a table.

"Please, let me help. It's no problem. I'm free today," she countered and Okami-san smiled in appreciation. The guests started getting rowdier, all greeting the young actress and complimenting her on her roles. She even signed a few autographs. Even though she brought some chaos into the little restaurant when she helped, she always provided more than enough energy to handle it all.

The lunch crowd started to thin down after almost 4 hours and then there were a few drinking regulars sitting at the bar. Kyoko was sweeping up and generally cleaning.

"Ah! I always feel better after coming here, Taisho! The food here is fantastic," one particually drunk regular shouted. Kyoko smiled at the compliment and the Taisho showed a little smile - if you could call that a smile. At any rate, it was his smile.

"What do you put in your food, eh, Taisho?" The slightly drunken man asked. If it wasn't for Okami-san, she was sure the customer who asked that question would have some sort of knife sticking out of him somehow from the Taisho.

"Ah ha, now, you know we only serve the freshest food for you. It just so happens that we know what to give you to help with your stress," Okami-san told their few guests while she was cutting up ingredients for the dinner crowd to come. "You ever wonder why you order the same thing every time? It's because you liked the way you felt after eating here. You get the salmon and bok choy with the wheat noodles. Everything in there helps you cope from the day." She smiled as they listened. "Even the blueberry anmitsu helps with stress."

Kyoko had stopped working and was listening as raptly as the other guests. Kyoko wondered if a few of the guests were a little too far gone to truly understand what she was really saying. They quickly turned the conversation elsewhere.

She walked up to Okami-san on her way back to the kitchen with a tray of dishes. "Is that really true? Food can help do that?"

"Of course. You ever wonder why you feel good after eating a piece of chocolate or why you have so much energy? Fish gives you things that boost your spirit and chocolate gives you endorphins making you feel relaxed and even help reduce pain."

Kyoko smiled and her landlady continued, "There are foods that help relax you, keep you awake, cheer you up, put you to sleep and…" She leaned into Kyoko and whispered, "Cause desire." Both Kyoko and Okami-san blushed. "Those are always fun."

Then she sighed. "I think the way food affects people is one of the reason I love to cook so much. You can change a person's day with one meal. I was very happy when I met my husband who shared my passion."

Kyoko thought of Ren and his love for acting, and she felt equally blessed.

The day continued as did another idea. She'd never thought of food causing desire. She'd always thought she felt good cooking because it was so much fun. Kyoko was busy all day Monday, but she was able to do a little research on Tuesday. She found a computer and did a searched for "Foods that cause desire."

_Foods the Increase Sexual Desire_

_Aphrodisiac Foods – Best Aphrodisiac food guide for sexual stimulation_

_Foods to Enhance Sexual Desire_

_How to Use Foods to Increase Sexual Desire_

She looked around and was thankful the room was nearly empty. Her list was huge and mostly irrelevant but she did find ideas along with a lot of contradicting information. There were some foods that the majority agreed on and even some recipes. After extensive research and a few print outs, it was time to plan the date.

She called Ren. It was a little after nine am, so he was filming. As expected, she got his voice mail.

"Good Morning. I was calling to talk about your week, to see if we can schedule something together. Call me back when you can. Bye."

Kyoko hung up and thought of her day. She was scheduled to meet with a new director. For once it wasn't a bully role. She got to play an athlete, to be more specific it was about a girl who loved to play soccer but who moved to a town that only had a boys team. Naturally, the girl dresses up as a boy so she can keep playing, proving she can match them. There was a love interest, but it was a side plot. While she was no longer in Love Me, they still didn't trust her in a full blown romantic role. This was a great role anyway, and she was very excited!

The meeting took a few hours and when she turned her phone back on, there was his number on her missed call log. She called him back, still excited about her new role and Kyoko filled her message with details of it. It cut her off, so she had to call once again to apologize and ask him to try calling her back again. It wasn't until that evening when she was able to speak with him.

"I'm so sorry that I was bothering you while you were working," Kyoko appologized sweetly.

Ren could feel her bowing down to him. He laughed. "I only checked during breaks, it's fine. You wanted to get together?"

"Yes! I've got some new recipes I want you to try. I was hoping we could have a nice homemade dinner together at your place?" She asked, then waited for him to counter her offer.

"That sounds wonderful, how about tonight?"

Kyoko froze. He agreed… and he even offered tonight? She looked at the clock; it was after six. She'd need much more time to prepare everything.

"Um, tonight isn't good. I need some prep time. When is the next time you're free?" She tried to think of his schedule for the week but came up with a jumble in her mind. She usually kept up with his work but once arrived at the wrong studio thinking it was for Box R, and it was for his show. Luckily, the Box R shoot was close by with some demon speed peddling.

There was silence on his end of the phone so she called out, "Ren?"

"I'm here, one moment," he replied. She heard muted voices and then he came back on, "Tomorrow night at 7pm?"

He seemed really eager to see her again. She could have sworn he was booked solid this week so she was hoping early next week. Tomorrow was Wednesday, and she had an early interview with the cast and then another scene, but she wasn't in it much. It would be mostly for Rumi, so she should be able to shop for everything around three or four that afternoon.

"Would it be ok if I got there early and started working? I can have everything ready by seven when you come home," she asked politely. She would not let another episode like last Saturday happen again.

She could hear his smile, even through the phone. "Sure, I'll see you then."

They hung up. It was too early for bed yet, so she started to make a list of what she'd need. It ended up being rather long. There was a knock at her door.

"Come in," Kyoko called out while tapping her pen against her mouth.

Okami-san opened the door, kneeling. "The bath is ready for you, Kyoko-chan."

"Ah, Thank you." She set down her pen and looked at her list one last time.

"What are you doing?" There was mild curiosity in the older woman's voice as she entered the room.

"Oh, it's a grocery list. I'm going to make Ren dinner tomorrow." Kyoko handed her the list and Okami-san looked it over.

"Oysters? Lobster? Those are expensive, dear. Take some from the freezer down stairs. Everything else on the list will already be so costly."

Kyoko immediately refused, "I couldn't do that. That food is for the restaurant. I'll buy some from the store. I just got paid, so I'll be ok."

"Nonsense. It's only for you two right? And it says you only want a dozen and you don't even want a whole lobster, but the canned stuff. You can take a small one from the tank and your dozen oysters. You make up for it by helping out anyway. Here, I'll go downstairs and set some aside for you."

Before Kyoko could protest, Okami-san was already gone, heading downstairs. She sighed. It would be rude to refuse her offer, but she would be sure to pay them back. She crossed off two things on her list and left to take a bath.

The next day, Kyoko awoke to a blinking clock. It was bright out and with a jolt she realized her alarm clock hadn't gone off. The power seemed to have blown sometime in the night. In a mad rush, she got dressed and left to get to the set, arriving twenty minutes early.

The filming was a little rocky. She had some difficulty getting into character from thinking about her dinner plans. After a small break, she was able to focus and the scene went exceptionally well. She stayed to do some very minor scenes with her in the class room or in some part of the school. She had to be seen but there were no lines for most of the day.

It was two thirty by the time she was released. Natsu quickly vanished as Kyoko ran from the set. Within moments, she was home to get the items Okami-san set aside for her. She tried to find her but there was a kind of rush or some sort of issue happening up front, and Kyoko was eager to get started. In the kitchen was a lot of food put out on the counter but then she saw a small lobster tied and ready for her with a small bowl of oysters. She smiled and took the items leaving through the side door. She'd have to thank them properly tomorrow.

As soon as she left, a man came in with a clipboard followed by the owners. "That's a damn shame what happened last night. I told you to get a new generator for your fridges."

Taisho sneered while Okami-san spoke up, "Thank you so much for coming here so quickly. We wouldn't feel comfortable serving this food to the customers today." She gestured to all the food on the countertops.

It took about an hour for Kyoko to get everything and haul it up to Ren's condo. Considering all the things she was making, she was able to carry everything without too much of an issue, even if her hands were red and she had to work at wiggling her fingers to get blood back into them. She was thankful that everything would be in small portions.

She set everything out in the kitchen, separating the ingredients for each dish. She'd be making a three course meal and hoped he would be hungry enough. There was only one thing she wasn't able to buy.

Kyoko dialed him up and of course got his voice mail. "Hi, Ren. I'm here at your place and I was able to get everything but one thing. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you get a small bottle of…" She paused and had to look for the list. "Pink champagne or rose sparkling wine. Um… that should be it, Thank you."

That done, she set to work. The recipes were very detailed, and she had four hours to do everything. The hardest part would be the pasta sauce, then the bread. She cut out making the fettuccine fresh since it would take all four hours to do so, and she didn't have the equipment to make it properly . Time flew too quickly, she didn't notice it until she received a call.

"Hello?" She was stirring a small sauce pot, the phone pinched between her ear and shoulder.

"Hi. I wanted to check up on you. I got your message." Ren sat in his dressing room, getting ready for the next scene. He pictured her there cooking in his kitchen and couldn't help but smile.

"Everything is fine," she said clipped. Ren heard a clang sounds and lots of things moving.

"How is your film going?" Kyoko asked almost absentmindedly.

"It's doing well. I should be able to get there on time. Did you prefer one or the other with your request?" His ear was filled with sounds of a busy kitchen.

"Oh, um no. I haven't really cooked with it before, so I don't know the difference, maybe you can pick one you like?" she offered.

"What are you cooking with it?" he asked curious as to what she was doing. His poor kitchen was probably overflowing with food. He hoped it could keep up with her.

"Ummm… seafood," she said vaguely. She didn't want to give it away.

Ren smiled and laughed lightly. "Alright, I'll see you soon then."

It was almost six, and Kyoko still had to set the table and clean up as best she could, both the kitchen and herself. She took a moment to sneak off to the bathroom to wash her face and fix her hair from the chaos of cooking for the past few hours. This time when she heard the door open she wasn't in a frenzy.

"I'm home." She heard Ren yell out and smiled and then blushed. She actually enjoyed the thought of him saying that every night. She stepped out and walked to the living room, her arms in front of her lightly grasping her hands together.

"Welcome home," Kyoko greeted him with a smile. She wore a simple light peach colored cotton floral wrap dress. There were little buttons that hooked to the right side inside the dress, then it overlapped with a the belt which tied it together. Underneath was a simple, darker peach bra and bikini panty set. Her funds were extinguished; she really couldn't afford spending so much on underwear. This was merely something she already had. She hoped the food would make up for her lack of sexy clothing.

Ren smiled at her, bottle in hand. He walked over to her and took her into his arms. It was rather unexpected. She was expecting him to act distant like normal. He always kept her at arms length when she visited. This time she felt a heavy throbbing in her chest as he smiled down at her, making her smile in return. He leaned down and stole her lips as he had stolen her heart. He lifted her up a little as he deepened the kiss and making her toes curl.

He set her down and presented her with the bottle. She looked at it confused making him smirke. Such arrogance!

"I got the champagne. I hope this will work," he reminded her.

Recognition finally appeared in her eyes and she blushed. "Oh! Yes. Thank you. It will only take a few minutes."

Kyoko took the bottle, it was cold and everything was written in French. "Get comfortable and everything will be ready soon." She was frowning at the bottle. _How much did he pay for this thing?_ She thought to herself.

"Do I have time to take a shower?" he asked and his voice was rather close. She looked over and he was slightly inside the kitchen.

Her thoughts ran to him naked in a shower and she croaked, "Yes." She cleared her throat. "Um yes, like 15 minutes? I can serve it and have it on the table by then."

"I'll take 5 and then help." He had walked up to her and placed his hand at the small of her back. The heat from his hand seared through the cotton dress and then he kissed the top of her head, turned and left.

Kyoko took a shuddering breath trying to regain control and set to cook the appetizers, the oysters. If felt like she blinked before he came back and stopped her in her tracks again. He wore a dark blue , three quarter sleeve shirt with small black buttons, but only half of them were buttoned. His hair was shinny from still being wet but it wasn't dripping and it still fell where he wanted it to. The perfect being walked to her barefoot in a pair of black jeans that looked like he'd worn them forever.

Her mind snapped back into place and she said the first thing she could think of, "How much was that bottle of champagne? I only wanted a little bit to cook with."

Ren smiled. "Does it matter? Were you able to cook with it?" He asked as he walked towards her.

She felt his presence beside her and struggled not to look up at him. "Yes, but the cheaper stuff would have worked too." Her eyes flickered and all she saw was a small glimpse of pale flesh. She was whisking the remaining butter for the sauce.

"I thought we could drink what was left over," he said and she could almost feel the breath from his words across her skin. "I wanted the best for you."

Goose bumps adorned her skin as she felt his fingertips lightly brush her arm holding the pan handle. His other hand was moving behind her but not touching her. A shiver ran up her spine as she felt the presence of his hand moving upward and then he finally slipped his fingers in her hair at the base of her skull. She took a deep breath and let it out unsteadily.

"What can I do to help?" he asked, she felt his face buried in her hair, felt him nuzzling her, sending electricity through her body.

"I…ah… you could… get the drinks. I need to… plate this and I'll be right with you," she answered with a breathy voice.

He was evil, pure evil. They hadn't eaten yet and he was already doing things to her she has been dreaming of since he first touched her. His hands glided down the dress holding her hips against him, his mouth started kissing her ear, and she felt herself trying to help him kiss down her neck. She stood up on her toes, her head tilted away. Her hand stirring the food, practically stopped in mid motion.

"Ok," he whispered in her ear. "Hurry up, I'm ravenous." He let her go and started taking down glasses from behind her. Somehow, she felt like he wasn't talking about the food.

What did she do? How did she get this reaction? She saw her sauce starting to boil down and quickly turned down the heat. She took the bottle of champagne and added a little to thin the sauce and stirred. That was better.

Kyoko saw him take the bottle and head for the table as she started spooning it over the oysters. The finished product looked wonderful. She took the two plates of six oysters and walked over; he sat on the far end facing the kitchen. His eyes bore into her like she was the thing to eat instead of what she'd made. He had a glass of champagne in his hand which was propped on his knee. She swallowed a lump in her throat as she set the first course down. She didn't want to get back up so she also brought their main course as well. The dessert however, she wanted to wait to clear the table and set on its own.

"You really outdid yourself tonight, Kyoko." He looked at all the food.

"It truly isn't much. I tried to make it very small. It simply looks like a lot." In front of them were six champagne oysters with tarragon. They were lightly cooked in the champagne, oyster juice, tarragon, butter and shallots and served back into their shells. She read that raw oysters were best but she couldn't do it. These were the next best thing to raw.

To the side was their main dish, roasted monkfish with lobster fettuccine in a scampi and mushroom sauce. It actually sounded fancier than it really was. Everything came together rather quickly. The monkfish was easy to make: sear the fish then letting it cook in the oven. The pasta sauce was a little more detailed: butter, olive oil, herbs, cooking wine, garlic, shiitake mushrooms, heavy cream, chunks of lobster all boiling into a very creamy sauce, all over fettuccine. It tasted heavenly, but she thought it was heavy, so she made two small portions.

He took one of the oysters and ate it. "This is very good. May I ask what brought all this on?"

She took a shell between her fingers. "Well I wanted to do something for you and we always eat out, I never get to cook for you anymore. I missed it." She smiled sweetly at him. She put the oyster to her lips and drank it in. She never had it straight from the shell; usually they would already be out and cooked into something. It just slipped from the shell into her mouth and fell easily down her throat. It was kind of fun eating them.

"I'm sorry," he spoke and it made her turn towards him. He looked a little sad but at the same time happy too.

"Nothing to be sorry about, I understand that you want to spoil me." She ate another oyster. "I want to warn you, I'm not so easily spoiled." She smirked at him as he laughed.

"I know that. But I really can't say the same for me." His finger touched her face and curled around her ear like he was tucking her hair behind it.

She blushed. "I don't buy you things. I don't do anything for you to spoil you." She picked up the glass of lightly pink champagne.

"You have no idea how much you do for me," his voice sounded so sincere, she felt the heat rush to her face.

Kyoko took a sip of the drink, the popping bubbles splashing against her skin. It was strong and made her eyes water a little. It was extremely dry but she tasted a sour bitterness to it with the smallest hint of sweetness. It was the oddest thing she'd ever drunk, but it was the dry feeling that turned her off more than the taste. She coughed lightly, blinking, and saw Ren laughing behind his hand at her expression. She set the glass down and then lightly pushed his shoulder.

"Always so mean to me," she said when she was finally able to speak.

"You're just so cute. I can't help myself."

The oysters were gone almost instantly. There weren't that many, and they were so easy to eat. She had to admit, it was interesting watching them get eaten. He would open his lips slightly, tilt his head back with a small slurping sound and would swallow it whole. As he put the shell down, his lips would be slightly shiny, wet from the juices, making her want to kiss them, licking away the flavors presented there.

The main dish was all about the texture and taste; it was thick and heady. The fish fell apart at the smallest of touches and melted in your mouth, so the lobster was the true meat in the dish giving a hint of flesh. They ate in relative silence, watching each other eat. The way the pasta slipped between her lips, the way his tongue would slide to taste the creamy sauce on his lips. Soon it was time for dessert.

"Can you stand the thought of dessert?" She asked. It'd been about an hour since they'd started eating, and she watched the Emperor nod, his eyes flickering over her delicate figure. She looked away and started to clear the table.

"I'll get that." His hand was over hers and he took the plates from her. He piled them all up and stood to take them to the kitchen. Kyoko followed him and went to the fridge. She took a small bowl of whipped cream and set it on the counter. She then turned to the stove and found the banana slices.

"Do you need silverware?" Ren asked.

"No. It's a finger dish,"d he replied as she took one and tried it. She nodded. She undercooked them since they were going to be sitting for a while. The heat from the stove allowed them to continue cooking at an extremely slow rate, and they were soft now.

She took them off and set them on a plate, turned and grabbed the cream. She walked in and the table was completely cleared off except for the flutes of champagne and the candles she'd set there earlier. This time Ren sat where she'd been sitting. She set the items down and started to move around him until he stopped her.

"Sit with me." His hand felt hot against her arm and she nodded.

Kyoko licked her lips as he took her hand. She sat down between his legs, facing the table. He was sitting beside her where she could feel his left leg behind her feet, touching the curve of her butt, the other was bent up and would occasionally feel the rough seam of his jeans against her arm. She was so very close to him! His left hand was low at her hip, his thumb caressing the fabric there absently.

"What is this? It looks like seared scallops but I smell cinnamon," he asked curiously.

"Bananas. I dipped the ends in cinnamon and vanilla sugar and lightly cooked them till they were soft." Kyoko took one and dipped it into the whipped cream, "Add cream…" he was staring at her, a small playful smile on his lips. "And… eat," she whispered, her voice not wanting to work. She put the little banana slice into her mouth, felt the cream on her lips and his eyes grew dark as she licked it off. He watched her jaw move as she chewed and swallowed noticeably.

Ren followed suit, taking a slice. It gave a little bit from the pressure of his fingers, and he dipped it in the cream adding a heavy amount and putting it in his mouth. She smiled as a bit of the cream stayed at the corner of his mouth. She pointed to his mouth and shook her head. She reached up and swiped the cream from his lip. She showed him the cream on her finger and then took it into her mouth.

Her eyes met his as she licked the sweet white cream off her finger and a tremble ran down her body shooting straight between her thighs. She slipped her finger out of her mouth with a little pop and suddenly, dinner was over.

He grabbed her hand and forced it away as his lips crashed into hers. She tasted the cinnamon and cream as his tongue slipped between her lips. She turned towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck going up on her knees. She savagely plunged into his mouth, making him moan. The kiss was hungry and long, full of need.

His hands were everywhere as she pressed herself against him. They started at her waist then one climbed up her back and into her hair, the other roaming lower. She felt him lean back until he felt the couch. Apparently that wasn't what he wanted as he took hold of her, setting her on the floor. Ren laid half on top of her to her left, leaning on his right.

He released her lips and made his way down her neck. His left hand traveled down the side of her body. It forced her body against him; his body pressing hard against hers. Kyoko wrapped her thigh around his as his hand cupped her bottom. Her head was tilted back as his mouth sprinkled kisses down her neck to her collar. His hand ran up to her waist again, and she felt the tie of her dress give.

He leaned back and pulled the annoying fabric from around her waist. Her left arm was pinned down under his right but her other one made its way to his shirt. She worked the rest of his buttons off from the bottom of his shirt as he tugged on the strap that wrapped the dress around her. She pushed the shirt off of his shoulders.

"Ungh, Ren," she moaned as he finally opened up the dress and his large hand ran down her naked thigh. His mouth fell on her skin just above her breast. His hand ran up her thigh and the button at her side was no more. Her skin was on fire as his hand ran freely over her waist and to her ribs.

She whimpered as he skipped over her breast to reach her shoulder. His lips and teeth nipped and teased her as he pushed the dress and bra strap off. His shirt was only half off and he had her almost naked.

Kyoko was about to protest but cried out instead as he licked her beaded nipple and then suckled it. She clung onto him as he drove her mad with desire. She moved her hips instinctively and felt him hard against her. It made her want to touch and explore him, but Ren was clearly in charge.

He pulled back up and kissed her lips mindlessly torturing her. "Kyoko," he whispered and kissed her jaw, running his lips down to her neck. "God, Kyoko." His hand slipped down to the thigh wrapped around him, his fingers so very close to her needy center.

"Kyoko, I…"

She moaned as her fingertips skimmed down his chest. "What?" She felt him slow down, then still.

"I…" His lips stopped moving.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked concerned. _Was he going to stop again? What did I do this time?_

"I… feel sick," he declared, quickly pushed himself off the floor and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door shut. There she lay: on the floor of her boyfriend's apartment, dress completely open, her bra falling off and in a sexual high, and Ren was throwing up dinner. She let herself fall back down and wanted to cry. She huffed and sat up, got dressed and then walked over to the bathroom door. The sounds coming from that room could not be good.

She knocked lightly. "I'm going to get you something for your stomach." She heard a very faint sound of agreement, or she thought she did, and figured that she had time. Where had that come from? She started cleaning up the table and putting the food away. She dipped her finger in the whipped cream and sucked it off her finger. Then her own stomach started to turn.

She quickly put the bowl down as a sharp pain hit her abdomen, making her bend over and clutch her stomach. Then, out of what seemed like no where, she ran to the trash can in the kitchen and threw up.

**A/N: HAHAHA! I know you guys saw that coming, and it was hella fun to write.**

**I totally think she would make the pasta from scratch and I do think she had enough time for it, but I thought…who in Japan would have a pasta maker with fettuccine roller just there in their kitchen on the off chance that they would MAYBE make fresh pasta. A rice eating country, yeah no. Sorry. I made her use the ready made stuff. **


	7. Normal

**A/N: Lemon here folks. **

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

Chapter 7 – Normal

Food poisoning. It took a few hours of emptying their stomachs before she could go home. The Taisho came and picked her up from his condo, since Ren was clearly not well enough to drive.

Okami-san had brought over medication. "We are so sorry, Tsuruga-san. Everything was such a mess today. We thought we threw everything away. I completely forgot about Kyoko's dinner with you."

While Ren would have liked to responded in a kind, forgiving way, he wasn't feeling it at the moment but tried to smile. Thankfully, they took Kyoko home and he was left in peace to worship the porcelain god.

Everything had to be canceled for the next two days before either of them felt well enough to move. Food poisoning was not a pretty thing and bad seafood the worst. By the third day, they were able to get up out of bed and eat again.

"I'm so sorry, Ren," she said into her phone. Kyoko was lying on her futon, nursing a bowl of miso soup.

"It's fine, you didn't know and you got sick too. I'm only happy it wasn't anything more serious." He comforted her even when she knew it was completely her fault.

"Will you let me make it up to you?" she asked.

"Promise no more oysters?" he teased making her laugh.

"I swear, simple beef curry and rice."

"Ok. I don't know when though, Yashiro-san had to reschedule everything, and I'm booked for the next week and an half," he replied, and she noticed the touch of sadness in his voice.

"It's ok. I have to go out of town for the Box R school trip this weekend. We'll make plans after."

While they spoke on the phone daily, it was two weeks before they were able to set up any real time together and as promised she made beef curry- nice and safe. They had most of the day to spend together; Ren had asked Yashiro to plan a day where he could be free from the afternoon until the next morning and, as usual, he'd delivered.

Kyoko loved Ren best this way. He was lying down on the couch with his head on her lap while they was watched a random show on television. She really didn't know what it was about since she kept looking down at him. He had a light grey t-shirt on with a little pocket over his heart and blue jeans. He looked so normal lying there on her lap, one arm lying on his flat stomach, the other over his head, his fingers playing with the edge of her blouse.

Hers were playing with the pocket on his shirt. She watched the pictures on the screen as he watched her. Every so often, her hand would smooth down the cloth she was bunching up between her fingers. His heart would start to race then he would calm back down. He turned his head towards her tummy and nuzzled her shirt up.

"That tickles," she laughed, and then gasped as he kissed her skin. Her eyes fluttered closed as he kissed his way up her stomach until he reached her ribs. He sat up slightly, so that he was face to face with her and kissed her lightly. He pulled his right hand up and cupped her face, fingers sinking into her hair and kissed her again. He kept darting in and out, kissing her briefly then pulling back, eyes roaming her face then again, each kiss became deeper than the last, longer. Soon he consumed her, his tongue mating with hers in silky wet caresses.

Kyoko sucked in her breath, inhaling the scent that made him- him- and a shudder ran through her as he licked down her jaw. Teeth nibbled her ear, and she felt an answering throb between her legs. Her hand slid over his chest feeling the hard muscles under the thin shirt. She wanted to feel him against her so badly, her body hummed for it and then she felt him pull away.

"No." She held on to him. "Please, Ren, I want this. I want you." Her eyes pleaded with him.

"That's all you had to do, to say," he whispered and kissed her again. She felt him move around her and then her world was lifted up and the kiss was broken. She held on to him as he carried her to the bedroom. He kneeled onto the bed and set her down. He removed his shirt in one sweeping motion, then crawled over her.

"Kyoko, you didn't have to do all that, the dinner, the clothes." He smiled and blushed lightly. "You really weren't Natsu that time, huh?"

She shook her head and his expression softened.

"Sorry. I'd had fantasies, dreams of things like that but I never thought…" His expression darkened. "I was trying to wait patiently. I didn't want to pressure you."

She smiled up at him. "Actually it started a while ago, at the French restaurant." She looked shyly into his eyes.

"Then the movie was a plan too? You knew about what it was about?" He sounded shocked.

She nodded. "Yes, but she really didn't tell me the ending. That was a huge let down."

Ren laughed. "I don't think anyone saw that ending but us. Trust me, I really didn't want to either."

She blushed lightly. "So then it worked? You wanted me?"

He looked at her and let his desire show. "God, yes. All your little acts drove me up the wall. I've wanted you for a very long time, since the first time I held you on the kitchen floor, but I wanted your heart more than your body." He caressed her face, and she leaned into his touch.

"Even when I made you angry?" she asked.

"Wait, that was one too?" he asked and she nodded. "Ok I have to admit that one scared me more than turned me on, I never felt so close to losing you." He tucked his face into her neck and kissed her.

"I don't care about your past. I only wanted to make you happy," she whispered as he licked her skin.

"I am happy. Being with you these last eight months has been more than I ever dreamed of, food poisoning and all."

She felt him smile against her skin and laughed. Her laugh turned into a moan as his mouth sucked at her pulse. She felt his hand run up her thigh, making her skirt bunch around her hips. His fingers raked down her thigh again and back up over the cloth of her skirt. He found the little zipper on the side and unzipped it. She moved her hips as he pulled the fabric off of her. She felt him move back and watched him strip off his jeans and briefs. He was long, dark and so very eager for her.

He reached into a pocket of his jeans and pulled out a condom. She recognized it immediately. She stuttered, "Wh..where did you get that?"

He smiled down at her. "This?" He lifted the little package. "I found this in my bathroom floor, next to a purse."

She was mortified and hid her face with her hands.

"Did you have this from the start?" he asked, and she nodded still hiding behind her hands.

He pulled her hands down. "Do you have more? We're going to need more than one." He kissed her fingers as she blushed.

She shook her head but spoke, "We don't need them."

"I'm not really ready for…" Ren started to speak but Kyoko moved to her left side, lifting up her shirt and moved down her panties. High on her cheek was a light beige square.

"I'm on birth control," she said and lay on her back again.

"For how long?" He was still kneeling above her in all his glory, and she found it hard to think.

"Since I bought those, so about six weeks, I think. Does it really matter? I'm safe."

He pulled her up against him, forcing her to her knees. "No, it doesn't matter. I wish you told me sooner. Six weeks…." He sat on the bed, his legs bent under him. She was now kneeling between his thighs. Even sitting, he was tall enough to kiss her neck, her collar, as his hands ran along her thighs, over her panties and started to pull her blouse up. He forced her hands up and pulled it off of her. Her arms fell on his wide shoulders.

The elastic strap of her bra loosened, and he slipped it off her arms. The feel of his naked skin pressed against hers sent her into overdrive. His lips pinched her nipple, making her gasp before his tongue flicked out and teased the little nub. His hands moved to her last piece of clothing as he feasted on her breast, sending little vibrations to her center.

Ren rolled the cloth off her hips and down her legs. He leaned back and struggled a little getting them completely off causing her to smile. He did have his un-suave moments, though her smile was quickly removed as he lifted her up and forced her to straddle him. He kissed her again, his lips wet from the kisses to her skin. His right hand slid between her legs from behind and brushed against her wet sex.

She cried out, and he swallowed the sound. His hand chased after her as she jerked away from his fingers. Little moans crawled out of her throat as his fingers slid over her darkened lips. His other hand held her head, her mouth tight to his. She was so wet, his fingers slid around her entrance so easily. It turned her on even more as he moved. Then he moved over her clit and that forced the kiss to break.

"Oh, God." Her hands where clinging to his shoulders, eyes closed as he played with her. She was panting. He lightly rubbed her, sending shocks of pleasure through her body, making her feel weak. She felt herself falling and then tried to correct herself.

"I've got you. Let go," he whispered into her skin.

She felt his arm around her waist and knew he would never let her go. Kyoko leaned against him, her arms hugging his shoulders and started to move her hips against his hand.

He shifted the hand that was behind her to the front of her and plunged a finger inside of her. She gasped. She was leaned away from him and the arm around her waist kept her from falling back. She could feel his strong fingers at her hip keeping her there. He rubbed her and she felt comfortable again, then he put another finger inside of her.

"Ah, Ren, please." She didn't know what she was begging for. Already she felt like she was out of her skin and into another world. When his thumb started rubbing back over her little, wet nub, she felt like she couldn't handle it anymore, like she was going to explode. He increased the pressure and speed against her and she couldn't help the sounds coming from her.

Sounds- she couldn't even form words anymore. Her breath came out in harsh, ragged pants and the scant air chilled her sweat kissed skin. Soon she cried out and felt a dizzy explosion burst inside of her, a rush of pleasure overwhelming her. She felt him pull out of her and then something else replaced his fingers. Before she could register what he was doing, she felt him enter her. He slipped in with a little effort and filled her up, claiming her completely. She screamed out and her nails dug into his flesh.

Once inside of her he didn't move, but his hand returned. She felt him rub her overly sensitive nub as he kissed her neck and nibbled her skin.

"I love you, Kyoko," Ren whispered to her and soon he had her moving against him, pleasure replacing pain. He hugged her to him, using his hands to hold her, to move her. She felt him slowly slip out of her and then move back in, rubbing inside of her. She felt herself growing wetter, and felt the controlled motions that he was doing. She felt him tensing under her, inside of her, trying to go slow for her. She licked his neck, the salty sweetness of his sweat and he groaned.

"I won't break," she whispered and her breath hitched as he thrust inside of her hard. He couldn't move out of her as he wanted so he lay her down, her head and shoulders touching the bed sheets. His hand moved from the back of her neck, over her shoulder and between her breasts as he moved inside of her. She felt like she was floating, she was bent over backwards over his arm while the other teased her breast and ran over her damp skin. She jerked as he pounded hard against her. His hand soon left her breast and joined in between her legs.

It was too much, the feel of him stretching her wide, rubbing her raw. She felt a tingling burn building inside of her, felt him moving over her, felt his speed increase and it sent her over the edge. She screamed, her body convulsing around him. She heard him groan, flooding himself into her.

He was breathing hard above her, his arm still around her. He pulled her with him as he rolled to his back, lying on the bed. She laid on top of him, spent with a dull ache low on her abdomen. Her mind started thinking again and she tried to move off of him but the hand at her back stopped her.

"Aren't I heavy?" she asked making him laugh.

"No. You don't weight a thing. Stay where you are," he said, his eyes closed and a smile on his face. She smiled and tucked her head under his chin. His thumb was caressing the skin on her back leisurely as she asked, "So if you found the condom the next morning, why did you lecture me on being lost inside of Natsu?"

"Because I still thought Natsu would have done something like that. It wasn't until I got the picture and the dinner invitation that I figured it out." He smiled. "I was going to make Yashiro cancel that night's shoot if you'd said yes."

"So you were busy! I knew it. You shouldn't cancel things like that for me." She hit him lightly and he laughed.

"After years of not being with you, then months of touching you but not touching you, I finally see what you were doing? I didn't want to take a chance. Then the whole oyster thing happened..."

They laughed again and everything felt so very right. Kyoko was with the man that loved her, cherished her and thought of nothing but her, in his arms- warm and safe. Then another question came to her. "What picture?"

His jeans were still on the bed, tossed lightly to the side. He stretched over and grabbed his phone, flipped it open and right on the background was the picture Kanae took of her in the dressing room in the backless slip.

"I hope you still have that." Ren smiled looking at the picture.

Kyoko buried her beet red face into his chest and screamed, "MOKO-SAN!" She tried to grab the phone. "DELETE IT!"

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope I got some laughs out of you. **


End file.
